Alternative Keg
by Hotsherbet
Summary: Based on the Gilmore Episode Keg! Max! A alternate view to what happened. Wink SLASH


Jess stared back at the rage and betrayal displayed so evidently. The wail of sirens became a dull three beat roll over his eardrums. He could feel his face burning in the cold night of Stars Hollow. He felt weak because he knew he was wrong.  
  
"Drop your cups and go home." The cop brushed past, entering the house with a regal air.  
  
Jess needed to look away. He needed to walk away. Everything between he and Dean meant nothing yet it still felt like it did. It was nothing to him. He tried to repeat this phrase as if it was a mantra to sooth his cuts and heavy breathing.  
  
His jaw stung in pain in rhythm with the developing bruise on his eye. Damn him. Dean knew the situation. They had an agreement. Obviously Taylor's wonder boy couldn't keep one. Everything was just out of curiosity, nothing more. As Jess continued to stare back at Dean on the lawn of some guy's house he wondered why Dean was such a girl. Stupid question he realised. He was a girl. He squealed like a girl. He squirmed like a girl. Dean was just a violent, butch and incredibly hot girl.  
  
"Jess!"  
  
Rory's desperate voice broke his thoughts reminding him of the reason he was standing out on the lawn in the cold air. Dean couldn't handle it. Dean couldn't handle that he had finally had the chance of actually getting into Rory's pants. That's if he hadn't acted like such dick. Then maybe Rory wouldn't have ran out on him and met Prince Dean on the way. Dean couldn't handle him committing any sexual acts without him. Dean couldn't handle hurting Rory.  
  
Avoiding Rory's gaze, Jess had to look at Dean's heaving chest and distorted face. This was such a load of crap, he thought as he shook his head, smirking. He tried to hide the physical pain and the little feeling he had as his eyes met Dean's.  
  
Finally his feet moved. They turned from them. Dean's face was replaced by the dark, shadowed streets, highlighted by streetlights.  
  
* * *  
  
Dean stared at the fading lines of Jess's body frame. Damn him. He knew Jess couldn't be trusted and yet he was stupid enough to believe that what he and Jess experienced might have changed something. Obviously Taylor's waitress couldn't keep a promise.  
  
Dean's knuckles stung as the cuts were eaten by the cold night. What was he thinking when Jess approached him and he blindly agreed? However, Dean did not feel regret for spending time with Jess. It was a rewarding experience and taught him many things. It taught him never to trust a James Dean wanna- be who had an extraordinary butt.  
  
Dean wasn't surprised Jess wanted more than him. After all, he wasn't a female and couldn't pleasure him in the same way. Unexpectedly he felt a pang of disappointment and envy for those who could. Then he remembered Rory. What angered him the most about this whole situation was the involvement of Rory. Jess was to blame for that. He hated to see Rory upset He hated when he had to lie to Lindsay just to see Jess. He felt so guilty. Dean sighed into the night air as he looked around at the mess on Kyle's front. Damn bastard.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on! Move it along." The cops casually ushered disappointed teens.  
  
Brian gathered his guitar and cords as he simultaneously tried to find his guitar case. He clutched his inhaler tightly, slightly panicking. The guitar case had cost him a lot of money and he doubted he could find another with an embroided picture of Snoopy posing as the lead singer of K.I.S.S. Brian placed the inhaler to his mouth as he clutched his chest, taking deep breaths. How many Mrs. Kim gigs did he have to do before he could pay for that case? Three gigs? Now the case was lost or stolen.  
  
"You need to calm down man. Ever heard of heart attacks?"  
  
Brian turned to see Zach approaching him. Brian looked away trying to hide his expression Zach had caused. He wondered why Zach was always around him and making little comments lately. It was annoying. Yet Zach was his mate and he didn't mind when it seemed like Zach really cared. However, tonight was excruciating. Zach made all these unnecessary comments while staying so close to him. It was freaky.  
  
"Hey man. You alright? Is it the citrus intake playing up again? Dude, didn't I say to stop taking those oranges?" Zach commented while sitting beside him.  
  
Brian shifted over, avoiding Zach's touch. As one arm was wrapped around his guitar and the hand clutching the cords, the other hand gripped the inhaler.  
  
"It's not the citrus intake Zach. Just lay off it." Brian replied harshly.  
  
Taken back, Zach raised his arms in surrender, smirking slightly. However, Brian swore the lines of Zach's mouth twitched in disappointment.  
  
* * *  
  
Zach painfully wondered whether he had did or said something wrong to Brian during the night. He hated when Brian brushed him off so easily. It felt like he didn't mean anything to the boy who has his mouth around an inhaler all day. God if it were up to him the inhaler wouldn't be the only thing around those lips. At the moment it was one of those times when Brian was brushing him off like a bug.  
  
"So, lucky the equipment didn't get smashed by those guys huh?" Zach tried to change the subject.  
  
Brain made a little grunt that made Zach swallow and peer admiringly at Brian's Adam's apple. Brian took the inhaler out of his mouth.  
  
"I don't think Dave will be too please about his bass," Brian replied, motioning towards the damaged guitar.  
  
Zach nodded. "Yeah. Bogus."  
  
He didn't know what else to say. He felt for Dave and his damaged bass but who really cared? He had more problems to think about. He needed a way to grab Brain's attention. He needed to say something witty so those lips would smile. He needed Brian's eyes behind those dorky glasses to look at him. Brian wouldn't even look at him during the night, continually shrinking away from his approaches and touches. It hurt. He tried to act all cool when they played so he made a comment about Brian's face being too close as they sang. However, Brian didn't know how much he liked feeling the hot breath on his cheek and the lips almost touching him. It made Zach ache that he couldn't just drug him.  
  
Brian reluctantly turned to face Zach. "Are you alright?"  
  
Zach looked up. Brian had turned around to face him! Brian actually looked into his eyes!  
  
Zach cleared his throat. "Yeah, uh I'm right, man. Just thinking about Dave's reaction."  
  
Brian nodded. "Well don't think too much. There's Dave."  
  
* * *  
  
He couldn't believe it. How could Young Chui do this? After all he had given up and thought about, it leads to this. Dave shook his head in disbelief as he peered at the scarred wooden floorboards.  
  
"I'm in love with Lane," Young Chui had casually told him.  
  
"In love? What do you mean in love?" Dave inquired in panic.  
  
As Dave thought about it he began to feel a sense of betrayal. He had given up so much just to be screwed over.  
  
His reaction to the comment was shock as Young Chui brushed his clothes. Didn't he feel anything when he fell on him? Dave was sure he felt the desire press against each other as he lay on top of him. Yet Young Chui had told him to get off with such haste and coldness.  
  
"I mean, Dave we can't do this anymore. I want to be with Lane," Young Chui replied coolly.  
  
Dave felt so utterly stupid at this point.  
  
"Just because you have the heart to treat Lane so badly doesn't mean I have. You called her a 'situation,'" he continued.  
  
Dave was insulted by this comment and wanted to grab Young Chui and shake him until he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"I've treated her badly? I loved her, you fuck!" Dave almost yelled.  
  
Young Chui reached out brushing lint from Dave's quivering shoulder with the back of his hand  
  
"Now Dave, we don't need the swearing. You loved her so what? You don't anymore and now I do. What's the problem?" he added.  
  
Dave brushed Young Chui's hands roughly away. An action he would never of done before.  
  
"The problem? I stopped because of you. I gave up loving her because you wanted me to." He spat.  
  
Young Chui sighed insincerely "Well I'm sorry Dave. That is all too bad but things change like the leaves on a tree."  
  
"Cut the bullshit. You never wanted me. All those times..." Dave couldn't bring himself to continue. He felt so used and never had he felt so helpless.  
  
Young Chui placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. "All those times I wanted Lane. You are not the only one who can scheme."  
  
* * *  
  
Why did Dave have act like such a heartbroken child? It almost made him reach out for him. However, as Young Chui looked as the shaking back of Dave he had to ignore the feeling of guilt he felt and focus on Lane. True he had to sacrifice a little pleasure to gain what he wanted but in the end he could see the children and even the grandchildren playing in his mind. Maybe he could name one after Dave. After all he couldn't have done this without Dave. David was not a bad name. 


End file.
